Когда рассеется дым
by strakat
Summary: С Сэнди Чикс они виделись редко, но качественно. Сквидвард не мог припомнить случая, когда бы их короткая встреча не оканчивалась яростной перепалкой или жарким спором.


Не скрывая раздражения, Сквидвард выругался. Все его выходные дни были несносными, но иногда становилось еще хуже. Под «хуже» имелась в виду вечеринка, которую закатили во дворе дома справа от его жилища. Балаган сопровождался громыханием музыки, визгом, смехом, пьяными перешучиваниями-переругиваниями и прочими очень надоедливыми звуками.

Сквидвард, не на шутку разозлившись, отшвырнул свой драгоценный кларнет, на котором ему музицировать всё равно было не суждено, и бросил полный ненависти взгляд в сторону окна, выходящего на задний двор. Тем временем, громкость музыки повысилась до невероятной величины, и когда парень отворил окошко, чтобы излить гнев на возмутителей своего спокойствия, его чуть было не снесло звуковой волной.

— Эй, Сквидвард! Давай к нам!

Его чудаковатый сосед, а вместе с тем и коллега по работе в «Красти Крабс», Спанч Боб, живущий в не менее чудаковатом доме, энергично размахивал руками, привлекая его внимание.

— Ага! Чёрта с два! — негромко проговорил Сквидвард, опуская окно без надежды быть услышанным.

Грустить Спанч Боб долго не станет, в этом он был уверен. И точно: пару секунд спустя его светлая шевелюра уже мелькала где-то в разношерстной, как сама Калифорния, толпе гостей.

— Идиот!

Брошенный кларнет был бережно уложен в полагающийся ему футляр, а сам Сквидвард устало свалился на диван в гостиной. Уснуть ему явно не светит до самой глубокой ночи, так как вечеринки Боба никогда не заканчивались рано, а сейчас солнце только клонилось к закату. По телеку показывали всякую муть, поэтому через каких-то четверть часа парень снова подошел к окну, предусмотрительно погасив свет в комнате.

До чего же все-таки Спанч Боб его раздражал. Форменный болван. Ну а какое впечатление мог производить великовозрастный ребенок, беззаботный, веселый, полный беспочвенного энтузиазма и ужасно везучий, в противовес ему, Сквидварду? И друзья у него странные и дурацкие. Чего только стоит его лучший друг — чокнутый фрик Патрик Стар, здоровяк с копной розовых косм и пирсингом по всему телу, бездельник, разгуливающий исключительно в шортах-гавайках, тоже его соседушка. Эти двое были основной причиной того, почему Сквидвард считал себя окруженным идиотами. Когда неразлучные друзья гоготали, испытывая на воде новую доску для сёрфинга, или швырялись сырым мясом во время барбекю вместо того, чтобы отправить его на гриль, мысль отстроить на заднем дворе бомбоубежище лучшего образца времен Холодной войны не казалась парню такой уж абсурдной. Как теперь не казался нелепым скрип гипотетического песка на зубах. От наблюдения за одним весельчаком, который свалился, не сумев преодолеть самую нижнюю планку в игре лимбо, и теперь, хохоча, яростно отплевывался, челюсть свело судорогой. Сквидвард демонстративно поморщился перед невидимым соглядатаем, но все неровности на его лице почти мгновенно разгладились.

Ясноглазая нимфа с каскадом из жестких волос и ученой степенью в области биологии лучисто улыбалась какому-то типу, протянувшему ей коктейль. С Сэнди Чикс они виделись редко, но качественно. Парень не мог припомнить случая, когда бы их короткая встреча ни оканчивалась яростной перепалкой или жарким спором. Сквидвард никак не мог понять, что может быть общего у этой прелестной техасской умницы и такого остолопа Спанч Боба. Еще загадочней обстояло дело с их с Патриком приятельством. Но, несмотря на всю бредовость ситуации (а главное ее постоянное повторение), Сэнди продолжала заливисто хохотать, потягивая напиток через соломинку. А парень в очередной раз стал сравнивать себя со своим проблематичным соседом. Что такого было у Спанч Боба, чего не было в нем самом, кроме дома, издали напоминающего ананас, и татуировки «Собственность Сэнди Чикс» на корме. О ее существовании Сквидвард, кстати, узнал случайно. Просто ненароком застал то, как Боб и Патрик, дымившие на заднем дворе чем-то, на деле явно не являющимся табаком, хвастались друг перед другом лично созданными на себе дефектами.

А что, собственно, было у самого Сквидварда? Только ненавистная работа кассира в забегаловке, стилизованной под пиратскую шхуну, неудавшаяся карьера кларнетиста и художника. Из всех богатств — только ветхий коттедж на побережье и консервная банка на колесах, называемая в свои лучшие времена «Chevrolet Nova». На ней, правда, парень ездил не часто — не всегда были деньги на бензин. Внешность тоже с трудом можно было бы назвать поводом для гордости: бледный, долговязый, вечно хмурый. Кроме того, ненавидящий все и вся, предпочитающий отшельничество мизантроп, застрявший в прибрежном городишке с говорящим названием Бикини Боттом. Они со Спанч Бобом были почти ровесниками, но Сквидвард чувствовал себя так, словно он уже одной ногой в могиле.

Закат погас. Вдали пестрел яркими лампочками раскинувшийся на целый пирс Луна-парк с чертовым колесом и множеством лавок с сувенирами. Курортный сезон, как-никак. Огоньки красиво бликовали на скованной штилем поверхности бухты. Вскоре к ним присоединились еще и отблески цветных фейерверков. Со двора раздалась новая серия восторженных возгласов, аккурат спустя три секунды после взрыва в небе. Сквидвард и сам не понял, когда это зрелище увлекло и его. Он вплотную прижался к стеклу, разглядывая стремительно меркнущую огненную россыпь.

Но, как и все волшебное и чарующее, шоу с запуском шутих окончилось быстро и неожиданно. Снова зазвучала музыка, кажется еще более дикая и громкая, снова зажглись гирлянды. Сквидвард отпрянул от окна как ошпаренный, злясь на самого себя за такую беспечность. Бормоча какие-то грубости, он проследовал на кухню с целью сварить кофе. Трижды чуть не разбив к чертям кофейник, дважды чуть не обварившись уже готовым напитком, парень наконец-то донес кружку до стола. Если уж его вынуждают бодрствовать, то пусть это будет в трезвом рассудке, а в не затуманенном усталостью. Отпив небольшой глоток, Сквидвард пришел к выводу, что кофе еще слишком горяч. А вот поверхность стола внезапно показалось какой-то уж очень мягкой и удобной. Опустив голову на столешницу, парень стал разглядывать причудливый узор кружки, с каждым разом смыкая веки все на больший промежуток времени.

Внезапный громкий стук заставил резко очнуться. Совершенно не ожидавший такого вторжения Сквидвард энергичным выпадом сбросил кружку со стола. Всё еще не до конца понимая, что происходит, парень тупо уставился на булькающую на его паркете лужу с кучей осколков, но новая череда стуков вывела его из оцепенения. Стучали в дверь. Неловко перескочив через черное озерцо, он поплёлся к источнику надоедливого звука. В такой ситуации вполне уместно было бы разозлиться.

— Алоха! — радостно взвизгнули, когда дверь открылась. — Чего такой сонный?

Она! Сэнди с ярким гавайским венком на шее! Вялость мгновенно спала. На ее место пришла растерянность.

— Может, потому что сейчас два ночи, — пробурчал Сквидвард, довольно быстро взяв себя в руки. Маленькая стрелка часов над дверью действительно застыла на цифре «два».

— Ой, правда! Прости старина, — простодушно сказала Сэнди. — Не впустишь?

— Только после того, как узнаю цель твоего позднего визита, — холодно и безапелляционно ответил парень.

Секунд пять девушка выдерживала многозначительную паузу.

— Подбрось меня до дома.

— Хм, а почему это не может сделать один из твоих глупых друзей?

— Ну, ты знаешь, — Сэнди оперлась плечом о дверной косяк, чуть подавшись вперед. Теперь она скорее была в комнате, чем во дворе, а вместе с ней в дом проник и сладкий ликёрный дух и аромат цветов.

— У Спанч Боба всё еще нет водительский прав, а Патрик слишком пьян, чтобы сесть за руль?

— В точку! У тебя горел свет, и я решила, что ты сможешь мне помочь.

Сэнди хихикнула, оглядев парня с ног до головы. Внезапно смутившись, Сквидвард вспомнил о разбитой кружке. Паркет, должно быть, уже испорчен.

— Похоже, у меня все равно нет выбора, да? — проговорил парень, краснея и приглаживая растрёпанные вихры, образовавшиеся на голове после сна на столе.

Он направился на кухню. Девушка, к счастью, не последовала за Сквидвардом. Но было слышно, как шуршат цветы в ее гавайском украшении, а она продолжает над чем-то тихонько смеяться. Дощатый пол действительно вспух, что не прибавило парню радости, хоть его и не оставляло полусознаваемое желание произвести впечатление. Благо, он залил своей старушке полный бак.

— Эй, Сквидвард! — эта фраза рефлекторно заставила парня дернуться. — Погляди, какие звёзды!

Сэнди, откинувшись на сидение, пристально вглядывалась в окно. Боковым зрением Сквидвард видел, как от ветра, проникающего сквозь просвет в стекле, колышутся ее волосы, а девушка едва заметно улыбается. Парень вздохнул, подавляя волнение и желание ответить на это чем-то едким. Ехать было совсем не далеко, чуть больше десятка миль, но минуты, казалось, растягивались в вечность.

— А океан, океан! — снова раздалось рядом.

Мисс Чикс перегнулась через рычаг коробки передач, тыча пальцем в окно со стороны водителя, за которым виднелась сияющая в лунном свете гладь бухты.

— Ты не могла бы убрать руку, — холодно произнес Сквидвард, решившись, наконец, нарушить свое молчание, — а то, знаешь ли, дорожная авария не входила в мои сегодняшние планы.

Девушка медленно убрала руку и вернулась в прежнее положение.

— Брюзга, — резюмировала она, складывая руки замком.

Сквидвард окинул ее коротким немилостивым взглядом.

— Ну хватит! Это место отвратительно! И этот мерзкий город, и этот грязный океан, кишащий неведомыми злобными тварями. И вообще, что за восторженность?! — спросил он, со злостью сжимая руки на руле. — Прямо… Прямо как…

— Кто?!

— Как Спанч Боб!

— И тебе это не по вкусу?

— О, разумеется по вкусу! Всегда мечтал поработать личным водителем короля дураков.

— Спанч Боб не дурак!

— Конечно, это слабо сказано. Он болван, идиот, тупица!

— Прекрати!

Глаза девушки сжались в две узкие щели. Ничего хорошего это не сулило, но Сквидвард не привык отступать.

— Нет, я не понимаю! Не понимаю, как ты можешь общаться с таким, — парень собрал весь свой гнев, чтобы вложить его с остаток фразы, — таким безмозглым кретином, в голове которого только ветер и крабсбургеры.

Сэнди шумно выдохнула, уставившись в лобовое стекло. Она явно пыталась сдержать что-то мощное, рвущееся изнутри. Сквидвард успел осознать, что он влип по полной, когда девушка развернула к нему лицо. К его удивлению оно не выражало почти ничего.

— Хм, а что до вас, мистер Сквидвард? — спокойно спросила она. — Ты-то не кретин, конечно, не король дураков. Но чем ты лучше Спанч Боба? Живешь в таком же, как ты говоришь, тухлом месте, работаешь на такой же гнусной работе, на такой же нищенский оклад, но при этом тебя распирает от высокомерия. Чем ты лучше?

Парень был готов к любым экспрессивным нападкам, но от такого ровного тона сердце сжалось и, казалось, готово было вот-вот провалиться в какую-то ледяную бездну.

— Я хотя бы пытаюсь самовыражаться.

Это прозвучало жалко. Совсем не так, как он привык отвечать. Совершенно без той гордости, с которой Сквидвард парировал выпады Сквильяма, того манерного чудака с невообразимыми усищами дирижёра, с которым у них уж несколько лет имелось заклятое соперничество на почве искусства. Под колесами шуршал асфальт прибрежной автомагистрали ненавистного городка, рядом с ним находилась девушка, в присутствии которой моторчик в груди пропускает удар, а все что он смог выдавить из себя — это несколько жалких слов.

— О! Так вот, как теперь называется размазывание грязи по бумаге и обращение воздуха в вопли ада при помощи трубы. Еще остается, кажется, отбивание молоточком камешков камешка побольше. По-твоему все это делает тебя особенным, а, Сквидвард?

Несмотря на волну холодка, которая прокатилась по спине, парень нашелся довольно быстро.

— А что должно делать меня особенным? Татуировка «Собственность Сэнди Чикс» на багажнике?

Осознание того, что он взболтнул лишнего, пронзило, как молния. Сквидвард машинально вжался в сидение в ожидании удара. Но послышался всего лишь громкий визг.

— Немедленно останови машину!

— Еще чего! Не хватало мне, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось!

— Я фанатка реслинга и знаю каратэ! И если ты сейчас же не остановишься, я начну отрабатывать приемы на тебе!

Это прозвучало достаточно убедительно, чтобы вжать педаль тормоза в пол. Сэнди выскочила из салона, на прощание громогласно хлопнув дверью. Под перекрестным огнем фар она с остервенением сорвала с шеи венок и швырнула его наземь на растерзание автомобильным шинам и дорожной пыли и зашагала прочь. К счастью, вдали уже виднелся ее дом, до него было каких-то пятьдесят-семьдесят ярдов. В противном случае Сквидварду стоило бы, наверное, больших усилий управлять тачкой и отбиваться от разъяренной леди, лишь бы не оставить ее одну посреди пустой дороги.

Сэнди уже вышла из круга света от фар, и теперь ее темный удаляющийся силуэт можно было угадать только по тому, как она бойко размахивала руками. Сквидвард резко нажал на газ и так же круто развернулся. От такого финта корпус Шевроле жалобно заскулил, но парень и не думал прислушиваться к его сетованиям. Его распирало от запоздалой обиды, которой сменился банальный страх за свою шкуру. Эта девчонка не шутила и запросто могла врезать по самым слабым местам безо всяких угрызений совести. К оскорблению присоединилось раздражение. Нервировало практически все: шелест дорожного полотна, скрип передней подвески, цветочный запах, оставшийся в салоне после его нерадивой пассажирки, то, что проклятая магнитола не может поймать ни одной треклятой волны, а только белошумно ворчит, сколько не крути регулятор.

А вот и родная ненавистная Ракушечная улица. Пустой дом с сиротливым огоньком в окне кухни. Машина неловко въехала на крошечный задворок, поочерёдно хлопнули двери — автомобильная и входная. Сквидвард испустил вздох разочарования. Все, что ожидало его дома — это осколки, кофейные разводы и уже испорченный паркет. Из соседнего дома еще можно было расслышать какой-то гомон. Наверное, оставшиеся немногочисленные гости Спанч Боба решили устроить что-то вроде afterparty без самого хозяина. Ну и ладно! Не имело смысла обращать внимания на наружные раздражители, когда внутри разворачивалось кое-что поинтереснее. Безразлично переступив мокрую выпуклость на полу кухни, он прошёл к шкафу. Он был забит различной снедью от сухих завтраков до банок с консервами, и только верхнюю полку венчала одна единственная бутылка.

Вообще-то Сквидвард редко покупал спиртное и редко же его и употреблял. Уж лучше было сэкономить деньги и потратить их на дорогостоящие холсты и масляные краски или новый мундштук для кларнета. Идея напиться была настолько банальной, что не могла не сработать. Парень громко раскупорил бутылку и, не потрудившись отыскать чистый стакан, сделал большой глоток прямо из горлышка. Сладкий вкус рома опалил глотку, заставив на мгновение зажмуриться, а потом резко выдохнуть. Спустя считаные мгновения вихрем в голове закрутилась вся его жизнь. Глупые школьные годы, в которые так сложно было сохранить достоинство, провальная попытка поступления в колледж, провальная с треском, можно даже сказать, с апломбом. Переезд в Бикини Боттом, появления в его жизни этого глупого Спанч Боба, который втащил за собой следом еще множество других людей, с которыми знаться так же не хотелось. Вообще Сквидвард не мог припомнить, чтобы ему с кем-либо или когда-либо хотелось бы общаться. Пустоту на месте отношений занимало творчество. Но когда оно было попрано одной-единственной фразой из уст одной-единственной девушки, с этой обязанностью отлично справлялся ром.

Комната внезапно качнулась. Следовало прилечь. Кажется, проблемы должны были уходить пропорционально уменьшению содержимого бутылки. Сквидвард открыл глаза. Он сидел в странной позе на своем диване в гостиной, а перед глазами маячил ни один десяток картин, его собственных. Парень криво усмехнулся и опустил веки, напуская в комнату влажную дымку. Несмотря на это, все теперь казалось ужасным, непропорциональным, вычурным. Сочетание цветов кричало о безвкусице, нечто невообразимое творилось с направлением от полотна до полотна. И откуда такое прозрение? Как сказала Сэнди? Размазывание грязи по бумаге. Первый приз на конкурсе по точности формулировок — в ее руках, определенно.

Парень почувствовал, что локоть уперся во что-то твердое. Из мягких подушек вынырнул футляр для кларнета. Сквидвард повертел его в руках, не открывая. Завтра он непременно сгребет эти свидетельства собственных неудач в охапку, вынесет на задний двор и разведет большой костер. Кларнет он раздробит на мелкие щепки и отправит туда же в качестве хвороста для растопки. Быть может, Сквидвард даже позволит этой парочке закадычных друзей-идиотов Спанч Бобу и Патрику сплясать вокруг огня. Ни одно крушение мечты не должно обходиться без погребального танца. Но сначала, он должен передать кое-кому пару слов.

.ххх.

Путь до ютившегося на одиноком скалистом выступе дома на этот раз занял больше времени. Дорога то и дело виляла словно серая лента. Хорошо, что уже занимался рассвет, и хотя бы был минимизирован риск свалиться к чертовой матери в обрыв. Сквидвард вылез из Шевроле и как можно тише закрыл дверцу. Зачем-то нужно было сохранить в тайне свое присутствие. На целых пять секунд. Именно столько потребовалось времени, чтобы пройти от машины до двери одинокого здания.

— Сквидвард? — Сэнди сонно прикрылась рукой от яркого света, не веря своим глазам. В помещение за ее спиной было совсем темно.

Парень попытался выдавить радушно-циничную усмешку.

— Да это я, мисс Песчаные Щечки*, и мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что важное.

— Бог ты мой! — девушка сделал шаг на встречу, на это раз раскрыв глаза гораздо шире. — Ты что в таком виде сел за руль?

— Да какая разница! Речь не об этом, — отмахнулся он. — В общем, я хотел сказать, что хоть ты и права, и я действительно творческий неудачник.

Сквидвард попытался припечатать ко лбу пальцами букву «L», но она сползла куда-то в район переносицы.

— Но это все равно не дает тебе права так со мной обращаться. Вот, что я хотел сказать. И…

— Ох, извини, Сквидвард, — на лице Сэнди вдруг появилось смущенное выражение. — Я была пьяна… немного и наговорила тебе кучу глупостей.

Уж этого парень никак не ожидал.

— А теперь вот я пьян, — он плюхнулся на крыльцо, — и разочарован.

Красивый все-таки отсюда вид открывается: океан, скалы, куча оборудования не понятного для неопытного глаза предназначения.

— Ну, прости! — сказала девушка уже не так доброжелательно. Когда она оказалась так близко на том же крыльце, внимание упустило. — Но ты тоже не был душкой. Чем тебе так не угодил Спанч Боб?

— Не был душкой? Ха! Я никогда таким не бываю. В том моя особенность. Единственная, по все видимости.

Сэнди уронила лицо в ладони, ее плечи затряслись. Парень вздрогнул. Неужели на этот раз довел ее до слез? Он осторожно коснулся пальцами ее руки. От прикосновения девушка встрепенулась и направила взгляд на Сквидварда. Ее загорелые щеки разрумянились от смеха.

— Да ты прав! Лучше не становись душкой. В тебе и так достаточно хорошего… Критичный взгляд на вещи, например. Ох, черт, я не хочу больше этого воображать.

— Хорошего? — опешил парень, но его лицо тут же приняло лукавое выражение. — А что? Может быть.

Сэнди, снова рассмеявшись, кивнула.

— В тебе тоже много хорошего, правда, ты опасная штучка. Особенно, если упоминать при тебе о чужих татуировках.

Сквидвард ожидал, что она рассердится как вчера, и даже готов был испытать на своей шкуре гнев мисс Чикс, но она не злилась.

— За этим не стоит ничего особенного, — протянула она, слегка улыбнувшись. — Просто результат одного небольшого пари.

— Всего-то! — вырвалось у парня.

Сквидвард тут же себя одернул, но взгляд внимательных лучистых глаз уже был устремлен на него.

— Ты не творческий неудачник, — промолвила Сэнди, немного прищурив глаза. — Ты просто вредина.

Ее рука осторожно коснулась тёмных волос на голове парня, затем пальцы уже более настойчиво проникли между прядей. Внезапно накатила какая-то удушающая волна. Неужели смущения? Это больше походило на какой-то сорт блаженства. Об этом свидетельствовали те колкие мурашки, что пронеслись от шеи вниз к лопаткам и дальше по всему телу. Здравый смысл, задорно откланявшись, скрылся с места событий.

— Ну и пусть! — согласился Сквидвард, подаваясь вперед и целуя девушку в губы того же теплого оттенка рассвета, который разгорался над волнами.

Разум передал привет в виде напоминания о том, что Сэнди хорошо знакома с приемами карате, а также отлично знает, каким морским животным можно будет скормить его изуродованное тело. Но паволока благоразумия расселяясь, когда парень ощутил, что его совсем не пытаются оттолкнуть, а пальцы, перебиравшие волосы на макушке, спустились к его затылку.

— Кофе? — проворковала Сэнди на ухо, прильнув подбородком к его плечу.

*— имя и фамилия Сэнди Чикс созвучно со словосочетанием «sandy cheeks», которое можно перевести как «песчаные щечки»


End file.
